A Rip in Time
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: They got the note through, how did it change things? Sam/Jack


A RIP IN TIME

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- In 2010 they got the note through, did it work though?

Spoilers- 2010, onwards.

As the laser hit her once again Sam fell, just like the rest of her team. Slowly she watched as the note tumbled towards the gate and she let out a sign as it disappeared. They had done it. They had saved the world from the Aschen.

Her mind starts fogging up, she knows death is coming, but somewhere far away she hears.

"_I want P4C-970 removed from the dialling computer immediately"_

Slowly the world is dissolving, but she hears more conversations.

_SG-1 is waiting at the foot of the gate_

"_It's the shoes… They're going to get ruin it's a farm planet"_

8

_She is handcuffed to a bed_

"_Daniel, we got Carter. She's OK"_

_8_

_In the commissary, the man is front of her is arrogant,_

"_I always had a real weakness for… dumb blondes"_

_8_

World is disappearing faster now, she knows death is right there waiting for her. More scenes fly pass.

8

_They are trying to safe Daniel's life._

"_Jacob…Stop"_

_8_

_Her and the Colonel are about to drown,_

"_Next time we crash our brand new mother ship, let's do it in the tropics"_

_8_

_They are in the infirmary _

"_Carter"_

"_Yeah, I'm right here"_

"_Over my dead body"_

_8_

_She is about to show a camera crew the X-303,_

"_I guess a couple of billion dollars doesn't buy what it used to"_

_8_

_They are about to go and help the Asgard._

"_He sends good luck and all those things he says when he thinks we're going to die"_

_8_

Darkest is staring to take over, and still more scenes rise to be seen. Where are they coming from?

8

_She is siting in the darken locker room crying,_

"_Hope?... No, But I'm starting to think Dr Lee is right. I don't think the doorway is the answer. It's been almost a month, Teal'c. If there were a way back…It's just… It feels like we just lost Daniel, and I don't know if I can…"_

_8_

"_Colonel, we found something you might want to see"_

_The men pull apart to revel Daniel_

_8_

_She had just came second in the space race,_

"_So what you gonna do?"_

"_Next year, I'm gonna kick butt"_

_8_

_She is stuck in a gas cloud on the X-303,_

"_Then the traveller in the dark thanks you for your tiny spark. How could he see where to go if you did not twinkle so?"_

_8_

_  
Her team had just recused her,_

"_Come here"_

_8_

_They are racing tofind Atlantis do save Earthand he may not make it,_

"_At your house before Daniel and Teal'c showed up, what I was gonna say was…"_

"_I know"_

_8_

_She and Teal'c are seeking the Asgard's help,_

"_I thought working on the engines would help take my mind off O'Neill"_

_8_

_Her father is dying and he is there to comfort her,_

"_Always"_

_8_

The scenes are still coming but they are slowing down.

8

'_They had just been out for dinner, the old SG-1 that was; General O'Neill had came over from DC, to check on the SGC. They had had a great night. Teal'c had taken a passed out Daniel home, while Jack had offered to take Sam home. It was when Jack walked Sam to her door it happened. Sam had just unlocked her door and when she turned to say goodnight she realised how close to her ex CO was. Very slowly their lips met, and the world disappeared.'_

_8_

'_Sam had been called to the gate room, it was full of base personnel and in the middle of them all stood Jack O'Neill. What was going on?_

_Slowly the room quietens and Jack makes his way to the front of the room. He drops to one knee, before speaking._

"_Sam, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_She just stares until Jack softly points out._

"_Sam my knees"_

_And she smiles_

"_Yes offcourse, I'll marry you"_

_Many bets were settled that day'_

_8_

'_The church is beautiful, but she can't take her eyes of the man in front of her, the day she had longed for was finally here._

"_You may kiss the bride"_

_And has Sam kissed her husband the priest continued _

"_May I present Mr and Mrs O'Neill"_

_And with that the church erupted in cheers.'_

_8_

The darkest is winning she can feel it. Giving in she closes her eyes and watch as another scene floats passed.

"_Come on, one more push Sam" Jack encourages as their daughter, Grace is brought into the world. _

"_It's a girl" Sam hears Janet inform the crowd waiting outside._

_8_

_Two years later.._

"_Gracie, come and say hello to your new brother and sister. Jacob and Janet", Jack said to the two year old, from his spot beside his wife and new born twins. _

_Gracie squeals as she climbs onto the bed._

_8_

Slowly in her last moments before death, she smiles. These aren't random scenes, they're her life. They won – they had saved the world from the Ashsen.

And then the darkest takes her.

888

She can feel the sun gently prodding her awake, and as she complies she can feel his arm around and smiles. She loves waking up like this. Moving slightly closer the warm mass that is her husband.

His arm tights slightly and she allows herself to relax.

Suddenly the date hits her.

"Jack"

"Um" answered the sleepy General.

"Remember the note we got warning us about the Ashsen?"

"Yeah…?"

"We… They sent it today"

Silence greeted this statement.

"Do you wonder what it was like, what would cause us…them to tried and change the course of history?"

"All the time Sam, all the time. I don't know what could cause them to send that note, but I do know I'm very grateful to them because I'm married to the woman I love and have three gorgeous children"

Turning around so she is now facing him, she gently kisses him.

Suddenly three masses land on the bed announcing the arrival of Gracie and the twins.

"Those gorgeous children are up" came a whispered voice in her ear.

"Ya think" Sam whispered back before pushing down the covers, to revel the three children.

Looking between Gracie, Janet and Jake, Sam finally says

"Come on, in you get"

Which is followed by squeals as the children scramble up the bed and under the covers.

'Yep Jack was right, they should be grateful of what their counterparts had done, no matter what the reasons'

An: I know they don't know when the note was sent, but maybe over the years they found out. 

PLEASE R&R, I'm not 100 sure on this story.


End file.
